


Sleepy birthday man

by Ygomoya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Food Kink, Food Play, Food Sex, M/M, Post-Time Skip, blowjob, cum, they are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygomoya/pseuds/Ygomoya
Summary: Caspar and Linhardt travelled together after the war ended. Usually, they didn't stay too long in one place so they could visit a new town or rural area.It has been a while since they decided to accompany each other not only as friends, but as something more they felt it was, surely, love. So, being alone together was as blissful as a necessity for thee both of them. Right now, they decided to stay in a little house in the prairies, surrounding the east of Fódlan.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 6





	Sleepy birthday man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic!! Baby first's smut...  
I originally published it outside of AO3 but I wished to continue it and well, yeah. 
> 
> Please, be nice! Also sorry for my kinky ass but cakes are amazing. 
> 
> Happy late birthday Linhardt!!!!

Caspar and Linhardt have been traveling together after the war ended seven months already. Usually, they didn't stay too long in one place so they could visit a new town or rural area. Linhardt didn't care that much of new scenery, but got his eyes gleamy when he did find new libraries to pass his time in. In the other hand, Caspar went crazy and usually got into fights or rolled down hills. He also insisted to visit mountains nearby and camp outside. 

It has been a while since they decided to accompany each other not only as friends, but as something more they felt it was, surely, love. The day when Caspar, red as a tomato, tried to confess to him, Lin already knew what his words were. Being together was blissful for him. So, from time to time, they tried to find a private place to chill and, well, please each other. Right now, they decided to stay for one month in a little house in the prairies, surrounding the east of Fódlan. 

Shrubberies surrounding it were greener as ever. You could hear crickets at night. Inside, Linhardt was, as usual, in their shared bead, pretending to read a book but effortlessly falling asleep again. He put some sunflowers he received coming back. He couldn't recall why they were for. The neighborhood was extremely nice to them, still, there wasn't use for them. Yellow and pretty, they accompanied him during this peaceful night. 

Slowly, he started to hear a soft humming. He got up a bit and saw Caspar through the window, coming back and singing. He entered with the biggest smile, carrying a little green box.

"I'm home! Hello, Lin." — He announced, giving a kiss to him. "I've bought something for you! Look!" — Enthusiastically, he opened the little box with a yellow cake inside that said "Happy Birthday Lin!!!!". It was surrounded by sunflowers and a weirdly looking drawing of a sloth sleeping.

Linhardt looked at him, confused.

"I... thank you, Cas. But wasn't my birthday next month?

— Hm? Damn, how could you forget this time as well? It's already the 7th!! You always did that back in the monastery..." 

Linhardt shook his head. "Oh...Well, birthdays aren't such an important thing for me. I don't really like eating cake too, so...

— Wait, really? — Caspar shouted, confused — I know you aren't really fond of food, but last time I saw you eating those mini brownies I brought in!!"

Linhardt shook his head, once again. "Chocolate is the only kind of food I tolerate. Its texture is good... yet I cannot understand why people put so much sugar in it.

— ...I understand. Still, this cake is actually pretty bitter! Please, let's try it together!" — Linhardt was about to protest, but Caspar interrupted him, pouting. — "C'mon! Here, open your mouth. But close your eyes first."

Linhardt was a bit annoyed. He didn't love his birthdays, but since Caspar was so excited about it...He blushed and, obediently, closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He was probably going to toss the cake aside if it wasn't as bitter as his lover told him so.

And he waited...

"Uhm...Caspar? Are you okay?"

Caspar was nervously searching something in his pockets, probably without success.

"Oh, Lin! I forgot the cutlery to eat it...I'm sorry..."

"Hm. I guess we can leave it for now. I don't really wish to go outside to search them bac-

— Oh no, but!! Damn, I really wanted to share it with you right now!"

Linhardt smiled warmly, trying to confort him. "It's okay. Um, I can make some fire anyways? Let's light something. — He took a candle from the light table. — Here." Gently, he grabbed Caspar's hand. "Wanna practice what I taught you before?"

Caspar's eyes sparkled vividly. "Oh, right! Of course. Let's do that."

He fixed his eyes into the tip of the candle. Linhardt kissed him and then the fire was up magically. Caspar turned his head back and kissed Linhardt again, only deeper, feeling his soft, slim lips.

"Hm, I think that's enough sweet for me. Lemme just leave this aside...

— Hell no, try it at least!"

Linhardt tried to get it out of the view but put his hand on the cake instead. It was now covered by cream and chocolate.

"Oh..." he sighed. He tried to clean his hand sloppily on his trousers.

"Jeez Lin, don't do that!" He took the man's hand, pausing. Then, he licked a bit of him.

"Caspar..." Linhardt gasped. He turned red and smirked. "Silly, what are we going to do with your present now?

— Hm? Well, I guess we'll have to taste it together. Unless you put another hand on it and destroy it.

— Jeez, shut up." He laughed and blatantly put two fingers on the cake. "Hm, open your mouth for me."

Blushing from head to toe, Caspar accepted and sucked the tip of Linhardt's fingers. It was bitter; not his favorite taste, yet he loved to savor him every time he could.

He sucked again, but deeper. Linhardt could reach to his throat.

— "Hm, what a good boy..." he whispered, opening his mouth wider. 

Then, Caspar put his hand on the pastry too.

"Wow. Easy now, Cas. The cake will be a mess." — He murmured, trying to catch his attention.

"Oh! But that is what I actually want!" — He put some cream on Linhardt's face, laughing. 

"I... — He blushed, licking a bit of the chocolate on his face. — Hm, okay...this is bitter enough for me." 

Linhardt put his other hand on it and put part of the cream on Caspar's clothed chest.

"Hey! What are you doing, Lin!" Linhardt kneeled between him, opening his shirt and licking his abs. "Ah..."

He gasped at Lin sucking his nipples, hardened. Softly, he put some more cream on his chest making a path towards his trousers. Linhardt looked down, his tongue following the sweet path, making his lover moan. Then, at the top of his trousers, he stopped. "Shall I keep going?"

Caspar thought his blue eyes were delicious. He nodded and opened his legs a bit. Then, he undid his trousers buttons, to take outside a clearly hardened cock, waiting for him. Linhardt licked his top a bit, then tried to grab some more cake...

— Oh...Lin...

Linhardt laughed. Fast, he put his mouth inside him. His hair was getting in the way, so, multitasking, laced-up it a bit. 

Caspar was feeling very hot and pleased. He looked a bit down, and realized his lover was also a bit wet; or at least he thought so, judging the sightly wet dot on his pants.

"Hey, Lin...Do you want me to...help you there too?"

"Hm? Oh" — He popped out a bit, making Caspar moan again. He looked at his eyes. — "Like last time?"

— Yes, let's do that! If you want to..."

He nodded at the blue haired man and, slowly, got up, only to remove part of his robes. First, his white blouse, which was "very revealing", according to Caspar. Then, he opened his trousers buttons, and revealed a very wet and slim white cock. Caspar gasped, excited. 

They kissed again, fiercely this time, while positioning each other on the bed. Usually, Linhardt loved to lie down, so he let Caspar be on top, in a sixty-nine position. 

Then, without prior notice, he started sucking him.

"L-Lin..."

Caspar grabbed the slim dick and started to suck him too. He tasted very sweet. 

Alarmingly, Linhardt was going fast this time, leaving him no chance to take a breath. He loved to choke on him, while touching his apple shaped butt. He went up and started taking his balls too.

"Oh, Lin...baby, just like that... — He gasped.

"Hm... Watch me... closely, please..." he took him with his whole throat, speeding up. 

"Ah...I-I can't in this position..." He took him too, while playing a bit on his entrance. Linhardt moaned loudly.

"Oh, yes, Lin, Lin Lin... I'm gonna..." He looked at his lovers eyes, shaking his head. He was about to come.

Linhardt took his mouth out with a loud pop, then paused, sadly to Caspar's wishes. — "Wait a bit." — He opened his boyfriend's ass a bit and licked him inside, while pumping him, faster. Caspar was a moaning mess now. 

They kept opening each other, gasping loudly, until Linhardt started to come. 

"Caspar...Ah..." He cried a bit, while his lover put two fingers inside of him. He filled his mouth. Then, Caspar came too, messing everything around. He was a soaking mess. 

"F-fuck, Cas..." — He swallowed, while feeling a bit of cum on his hair — "Jeez! It got on my...Damnit!" Caspar giggled while licking what was left on Linhardt's cum around him. 

"Happy birthday, Lin".

"...Ah...Gosh... Happy no-birthday to you..."

They lied beside each other, holding hands. There was no sounds outside, only their breaths. 

Peace, finally. 

\-------

After the mess they caused, they had to remove all the blankets and shower at the lake. Linhardt was annoyed but had to go since his hair needed some help. 

The cake was also not forgotten, but left aside until late in the evening. Napping was a priority now, considering the wishes of a very fulfilled sleepy man.


End file.
